Zavoros múlt
by DoraChristana
Summary: Kanada és Oroszország autóbalesetet szenved. A kómából ébredő Kanada csak arra emlékszik, hogy ő egy ország, ám a többi nemzetről egy emléke sincs. Mindig is szerettem egy családként gondolni a Kanada, Amerika, Franciaország, Anglia négyesre, itt is így jelennek majd meg.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew csak sötétséget érzett. Egy-egy pillanatra mintha érezte volna, hogy valaki a kezét fogja, haját hátrasimítja, ám az idő jó részében mégis csak a sötétség volt és ő.

Valaki - egy meleg, élettel teli kéz - a kezét fogta megint. Ám most a hangokat is hallotta. Szívesen látta volna őket, az ott lévőket, ám szemeit képtelen volt kinyitni, mintha több mázsás súly nehezedett volna szemhéjaira.

\- Mit mondtak?-reménykedő hang volt, de nem tudta megmondani kié.

\- 50% esély... szóval vagy felébred, vagy nem.- újabb ismeretlen hang. Matthew aggódni kezdett. Miért van itt ennyi idegen? - tette fel magának a kérdést.

\- Egyáltalán, hogyan került a vodkavedelővel egy kocsiba?- a reménykedő hang volt ismét.

\- Senki sem tudja. Ráadásul Oroszország tegnap felébredt, de nem emlékszik semmire aznapról. Sőt, legutóbbi emléke évszázadokról ezelőttről van, még fiatalkorából.- megint az ismeretlen válaszolt.

\- Mindegy is. - szólt a reménykedő.- Reméljük, hogy jobban lesz. Amerika, gyere, mennünk kell!

Ekkor a kéz - ami valószínűleg az Amerika nevűhöz tartozott - elengedte kezét, és néhány lépésnyire elsétált. Utána akart kapni, ám nem tudta végtagjait mozgatni a kanadai.

\- Biztosan meggyógyul. Elvégre amíg van nemzet, van ország.

Ekkor Matthewnak eszébe jutott valami. Van nemzete. Ő Kanada. Egy ország. És akármennyire is maradna inkább a puha ágyban, takaró és párnák között, népének szüksége van rá.

Ekkor felpattantak a szemei.

Alfred, Francis és Arthur épp távozóban voltak, Amerika még egyszer utoljára visszanézett, és az éppen felülő, láthatóan teljesen magánál lévő Kanada látványa fogadta.

\- Matt!-kiáltotta, és pár lépéssel Matthew ágyánál termett, és megölelte a döbbent északi szomszédját, aki kétségbeesetten tekintett körül a szobában.

\- Hé, ne szorongasd úgy, még jobban megsérül itt nekünk!- szólt egy kócos, szőke, smaragd szemű férfi Kanada ölelgetőjére, és elrobogott egy orvosért. Egy szintén szőke, kék szemű, borostás férfi helyet foglalt Kanada mellett, akinek leesett, hogy egy kórházban van.

\- Mon cher, emlékszel ránk?- kérdezte. A reménykedő hangú volt az.

A kanadai fejét rázta. Amerika végre abbahagyta szorongatását, most helyet foglalt ágyán.

\- Tudom, hogy hihetetlenül fog hangzani, de jónak látom még most elmondani, mielőtt valami baj lesz. Mi itt mind országok vagyunk. Mármint itt a szobában, és az a férfi is, aki kiment. Tudod a neved?

\- Tudom. Kanada vagyok. De ti... kik is vagytok?

Matthewt két nap múlva már kiengedték a kórházból. Teljesen egészséges volt, leszámítva persze emlékezetkiesését. Az orvosok tanácstalanok voltak vele szemben.

Időközben Kanada megtudott jó néhány dolgot a többiekről. Elmondták neki, hogy egy közös házban laknak Amerikánál, és Oroszországról is meséltek, (azt mondták, nem voltak még csak barátok se, meg, hogy az orosz elég pszichopata) valamint balesete körülményeiről is mondtak egyet s mást. Úgy viselkedtek vele, mintha ő is a család része lenne (mivel az is volt), Matthew igazán élvezte társaságukat. Alfred volt a leglelkesebb mesélő, mindenféléről beszélt neki, főleg hősökről. Mégis úgy érezte, valamit elhallgatnak előle, ám nem törődött különösebben vele.

Mikor hazaértek, Kanada bőröndjeit bevitték szobájába, Matthew pedig végigdőlt az ágyon. Rettentően fárasztó volt számára ez az egész emlékezetvesztősdi. Nem akart mást csak aludni. Amúgy is, lehet, hogy pihenés közben eszébe jut valami. Ám ekkor megpillantott egy fotóalbumot.

Kinyitotta, lapozgatni kezdte. Kivette, forgatta a képeket, majd gondosan visszarakosgatta őket helyükre. Ekkor azonban megakadt a szeme egy fotón.

Egy magas, nagykabátos fakó hajú alak volt rajta, Kanada vállát átkarolva állt, mindketten őszintén mosolyogtak a kamerába, háttérben egy szép, díszes épület magasodott. A kép hátulján az írás: Россия*-tól Kanadának, egy szép nap emlékére.

Talán a "pszichopata vodkavedelővel" mégiscsak barátok voltak. Azaz a három ország hazudott neki.

Ez volt az a pont, ahol Matthew végképp összezavarodott. _Most mi is az igazság? Valaha tudni fogom igazán?_

*Россия: Oroszország


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew visszatette a képet a helyére. Lehet, hogy ez az, amit titkoltak előle. De most nem számított, most csak aludni akart, egy forró fürdő után. Majd talán holnap megpróbálja kideríteni, mi is ez az egész, de most túlságosan kimerült volt hozzá.

Amerika igazán örült, hogy Matt végre hazajöhetett. Az a sok aggodalommal töltött idő...

Alfred amikor csak tehette, meglátogatta a kanadait. Megfogadta, hogy hősként mellette marad, bár nem igazán cselekedhetett semmit. Kész kínszenvedés volt Kanada nélkül a mindennapok unalma. Magának sem merte igazán bevallani, de egy része örült Matthew emlékezetvesztésének. Mikor fény derült arra, hogy Kanada szinte semmire sem emlékszik, ő, Iggy és Francis megfogadták, hogy semmit sem mondanak a kanadainak az orosszal való ismeretségéről. Így végre velük volt a fiú, nem mindig azzal a ruszkival lógott. Ők hárman mindig gyanakodtak Oroszországra, hogy valamit tervez. Folyton az járt Amerika fejében, hogy az egész autóbaleset csupán egy terv része volt.

Másnap reggel Matthew kikászálódott az ágyból, a fürdőszoba után egyenest a konyha felé vette az irányt. Valami mennyei illatot érzett, mintha az angyalok jöttek volna el, és készítettek volna reggelit. Mikor leért a lépcsőn (szobája az emeleten volt, Amerikáéval egyetemben), nem angyalokat látott, csak egy palacsintát sütő franciát, egy álmos fejű (látszott, hogy hajnalig videojátékozott) amerikait, és egy közös megegyezés alapján a sütő környezetéből kitiltott angolt. Tányérokat vett ki, kiosztotta őket (Amint Alfred elé csúsztatta a tányért, annak feje rögtön a tányéron landolt), majd lehuppant egy szabad székre. Ekkor Arthurnak végre feltűnt jelenléte.

\- Jó reggelt! Nem is láttalak.

\- Mert túlzottan el voltál foglalva a duzzogással, amiért nem engedtelek reggelit csinálni.-mondta Francis, és csókot nyomott Arthur homlokára. Akkor ők most együtt vannak?-futott át a kanadai fejében a gondolat, majd vállat vont. Neki ugyan mindegy, csak legyenek együtt boldogok.

Csendben megreggeliztek. A palacsintát juharsziruppal öntötték le, amit Matthew egyszerűen imádott. Amerika a cukros juharszirup miatt pillanatok alatt felpörgött, olyan mértékben, hogy még a szokásosnál is jobban be nem állt a szája. Kanada mosolyogva hallgatta történeteit, melyek vége általában az, volt, hogy : mert én hős vagyok! A többi országgal ellentétben kifejezetten szerette, ha Alfred mesél, ez valahogy elkergette a gondokat. A tegnap látott fényképről meg is feledkezett.

A reggeli végén felálltak az asztaltól, és a többiek nekiálltak kabátot hú ük kellet az országaik dolgait intézni. Megnyugtatták Kanadát, hogy gazdaságát rendben tartották, és még rendben is fogják egy darabig, míg lábadozik. Kifelé menet még visszaszólt Amerika:

\- Ja, és hogyha jön a postás, ne nyiss ajtót!

\- Hogyhogy?- Matthew egy kissé ledöbbent. Ennek nem épp az ellenkezőjét szokták mondani?

\- Hát, tudod egy kissé agresszív. Jobb, ha olyan valaki nyit neki ajtót, akinek van érvényes fegyvertartási engedé álja a madarakat! Vigyázz vele! De nyugi, bár még nem rúgták ki, már csak idő kérdése. Egyébként is, egész rendes, ha részeg.-mondta, azzal búcsút intett a lesokkolt Kanadának. Bele sem mert gondolni, mire kellhet az érvényes fegyvertartási engedély. Nem sokkal miután családja elhajtott, megjelent a postás a környéken, éneke beszűrődött a nyitott ablakon:

Yeah I am a postman with a shotgun

Fighting 'til the birds live

I don't care if this state won't take me back*

Alfrednak semmi kedve nem volt tárgyalni aznap. Újabb nap, újabb feladatok. Bah. Ám elég volt Matthew édes mosolyára gondolnia, és elég erőt érzett magában, hogy átvészelje ezt a napot.

* Ez a The cab-Angel with a shotgun című számának általam átdolgozott verziója.

A szöveg jelentése: Én egy postás vagyok vadászpuskával, harcolok, amíg a madarak élnek, nem érdekel, ha ez az állam nem fogad vissza


	3. Chapter 3

Mivel a családja csak estére volt várható, Kanada pedig már rettenetesen unatkozott otthon, felkerekedett, hogy szétnézzen a környéken. Kóválygott egy darabig, magában fütyörészte himnuszát, mígnem elérkezett egy parkba.

Kora délután lévén a park tele volt boldogan ugrándozó, fagyit evő gyerekekkel, boldog szerelmespárokkal, baráti társaságokkal, és irodai dolgozókkal, akik földre terített zakóikon ültek, és elmélyedve majszolták ebédre magukkal vitt szendvicseiket. Matthew szabad helyet keresett. Tekintete körbejárt a parkon, míg fel nem figyelt az egyik padon ücsörgő, fejét fény felé fordító alakra. A férfi szinte itta magába a napfényt, ugyanakkor felettébb ismerősnek tűnt Kanada számára. Az ismeretlen hirtelen felé fordította fejét, meglátta őt, szemében a felismerés fénye villant, magához intette a tanácstalanul ácsorgó Matthew-t.

Ahogy közelebb ért, a kanadainak feltűnt, hogy férfi bizony megegyezik a képen szereplő Oroszországgal.

\- Helló Kanada!- köszöntötte őt Ivan mosolyogva.

\- Ööö helló... nem úgy volt, hogy... te sem emlékszel egy csomó mindenre?- kérdezte Matthew félénken, hisz annyi mindent összehordtak neki az oroszról (meg egyébként is félénk volt).

\- Da, viszont már csomó minden visszajött. Neked?

A kanadai megrázta fejét. Csönd telepedett rájuk.

\- De a ... baleset napjára emlékszel?- tette fel végül kérdést. Nagyon kíváncsi volt már, vajon mi is történhetett akkor.

Most Oroszország rázta a fejét.

\- Megyünk sétálni?

Matthew bólintott.

Jót elbeszélgettek, miközben körbejárták a parkot. Ivan egyáltalán nem tűnt pszichopatának a kanadai számára. Megtudta tőle, hogy már régóta ismerik egymást, jó barátok voltak. Mindez eléggé ellent mondott családja állításainak. Nem értette, azok miért nem mondták el neki az igazat. Talán óvni akartak tőle?- merengett magában- De hát nem is tűnik veszélyesnek!

Még sétáltak egy darabig. Kanada felbátorodott, egyre többet kérdezgetett az orosszal való kapcsolatáról. Mikor ismerték meg egymást, vajon miért hazudtak neki Angliáék róluk, mióta barátok stb. ... Ivan pedig készségesen válaszolt mindenre. Már alkonyodott, mikor Matthew észbe kapott, hogy a többiek nemsokára hazaérnek, aztán ha őt nem találják ott, valószínűleg nekiállnak idegeskedni. A park kijáratánál megálltak egy pillanatra, hirtelen minden elcsendesedett, csak a tücskök ciripelése hallatszott a hátuk mögül. Kanada Oroszország felé fordult, mélyen, fürkészőn a szemébe nézett, és kérdezett valamit, ami már régóta érdekelte.

\- Mi tényleg... tényleg olyan jó barátok voltunk, ahogy mondod?- a gondolatra, hogy volt valakije még a családján kívül, aki törődött vele, hevesen dobogni kezdett szíve.

\- Az a helyzet, hogy... - az orosz idegességében fejét vakargatta- mi nem csak barátok voltunk.-mondta, és hirtelen felindulásból megcsókolta a döbbent Kanadát.

Matthew egy pillanatig csak állt ott, aztán, gondolt egyet, s visszacsókolta Ivan-t. A csók ismerős volt, tudta, érezte, hogy már megtörtént nem is egyszer a múltban. Jól érezte magát a férfi társaságában. Akkor és ott egészen helyesnek érezte, hogy ők egy párt alkotnak.

A visszafele út viszonylag csendben telt, mindketten emésztgették az aznap történteket. Mikor a ház elé értek, a kanadai megölelte Ivan-t.

\- Holnap is találkozunk? Ugyanekkor, mint ma?- tette fel a kérdést az orosz.

Kanada bólintott. A másik búcsút intett , ő is elindult. Ahogy a kanadai végigugrált a ház előtti lépcsőfokokon, egészen boldognak érezte magát.

Ivan Braginsky, ahogy hazafele sétált, elégedetten gondolta át a napját, bár igaz, hazudott Matthew-nak. Mindenre emlékezet, csak nem akarta, hogy a kanadai megtudja, mi is történt. Így visszakapta Kanadát, ha nincs baleset, és emlékezetkiesés, akkor Matthew valószínűleg látni sem akarná. De vajon, mi lesz, ha egy nap újra emlékezni kezd?- suhant át a gondolat Ivan agyán. _Brr... ebbe jobb nem belegondolni._


	4. Chapter 4

Hónapokkal ezelőtt

Egy újabb esős délelőtt, egy újabb világtalálkozó. Kivételesen nem Anglia ért oda elsőnek, hanem Kanada. A vihar miatt nem tudott rendesen aludni, egész éjjel forgolódott. Nem tudott már semmit sem csinálni otthon, ezért hagyott egy üzenetet Franciséknak, hogy elment hamarabb, majd elindult. Most,hogy bőrig ázva (nem vitt esernyőt) egyedül üldögélt a teremben, kezdte elunni magát. _Mégis mennyivel érkeztem hamarabb?_

Oroszország aznap korábban kelt, ő akart lenni az első aki odaér. Elvégre már szinte mindenki volt első, csak ő nem. Mikor azonban belépett a konferenciaterembe, a magában dúdolgató Matthew látványa fogadta.

Mikor Ivan besétált, a kanadai hirtelen abbahagyta a dúdolást. Egészen zavarba jött.

Oroszország leült mellé, fürkészőn nézte Kanadát, aki ettől teljesen megrémült, nem tudta mit tegyen, ebből a szempontból egészen olyan volt mint a Balti-trió. Az orosz ráunt a csendre, gondolta társalgást kezdeményez.

\- Szép időnk van, da? - odakint hirtelen villámlott egyet.

\- A-aki szereti a vihart, annak biztosan.- válaszolt félénken Matthew.

\- Jobb mint a folytonos hóesés.- A kanadai halványan elmosolyodott. _Ez az orosz egész barátságosnak tűnik._

Még egy darabig beszélgettek, Ivan is, és ő is magányosak voltak. Persze mindkettőnek ott volt a családja, de... hát igen, ők nos... izé... hagyjuk.

Úgy egy óra múlva Amerika, Anglia és Franciaország az ajtó előtt álltak. Az amerikai kinyitotta az ajtót, belesett, majd rögtön vissza is csukta, rémülten nézett társaira.

\- Iggy, ugye tettél valami feketemágikus cuccot a kávémba, ami miatt rémeket látok? Kérlek, mondd, hogy igen!- kérlelte Arthur-t kétségbeesetten.

\- Na nem is vagy akkora hős? Mégis mi lehetett olyan ijesztő?- mondta Anglia, majd gyanútlanul benyitott.

Bent Matthew és Ivan mosolyogva beszélgettek.

\- Te vodkavedelő ruszki, mit művelsz szegény Kanadával?! Nehogy átmosd az agyát itt nekem!- kiáltotta a felbőszült angol, majd nekiesett Oroszországnak.

\- Hé, mi csak dumáltunk!- avatkozott közbe a kanadai. Anglia lenyugodott, kivételesen annyiban hagyta, ám megfogadta, hogy otthon még elbeszélget Kanadával, majd leült Ivannal szemben, hogy mindvégig szemmel tarthassa őt.

Így kezdődött Matthew és Ivan barátsága.

Később egyre több időt töltöttek együtt. Az orosz mintha kicsit ki akarta volna sajátítani a kanadait, ám Matthew ezt csak a magányra fogta. Egy idő után barátságuk azonban átalakult valami egész mássá... szerelemmé.

Amerika és a többiek pedig tétlenül nézték mindezt. Alfred legszívesebben... nem is tudta mit csinált volna Oroszországgal. Ő már sokkal régebb óta szerelmes a kanadaiba, csak hát, míg minden másban tökéletesen magabiztos volt, ebben nem. Mindig is el akarta neki mondani, mit érez, de rettegett a visszautasítástól, hogy Kanada nem érzi azt, amit ő, és aztán majd otthagyja őt, és egyedül marad...

egyetlen dologtól félt, ez pedig a magány volt.

Mindeközben Oroszország meglátta a kitűnő lehetőséget Kanadával való kapcsolatában.

Így észrevétlenül szerezhet információkat Amerikáról, amiknek birtokában akármit megtehet. A gondolat, hogy legyőzheti végre hidegháborús ellenségét, megmosolyogtatta. Ezt a tökéletes, kiváló tervet hülye lett volna nem megvalósítani. Persze nem csak ezért jött össze a fiúval, eleinte még tényleg miatta, és nem Alfred miatt volt vele. Mondhatni, épp kapóra jött, hogy Matthew épp az orosz ellenségének a testvére.

Kanada otthon ült, és már vagy tízmilliomodjára hallgatta végig Arthur karácsonyi mise hosszúságú beszédét Ivanról. Mindig azt mondta, az orosz csak kihasználja. A kioktatás végén persze minden egyes alkalommal hozzátette, hogy : de ez a te döntésed Matthew. Pusztán elmondom a véleményemet. Persze Kanada egyáltalán nem így érezte. Mikor Anglia végre szabadon engedte, Matthew ledobta magát a tévé elé, Alfred mellé. Amint az angol hallótávolságon kívülre ért, megszólalt.

\- Annyira idegesítő! És nem csak ő, képzeld, még Francis is ezt csinálja!

\- Csak féltenek téged. -mondta Amerika, végig valami valóság-show-t nézve.

\- De már annyira idegesítő! -fakadt ki Kanada.

\- Szerintem igazuk van.- Matthew erre döbbenten nézett rá. És csalódottan.

\- Ne kezdd már te is! Azt hitten, te legalább... te legalább egy kicsit megértesz.- mondta majd gyors léptekkel szobájába menekült.

Alfred szomorúan nézett utána. Mellette kellett volna maradnia, akkor talán Matt is észrevette volna, hogy ő mennyire jobb Oroszországnál, és akkor talán...

 _De néha még egy hős is hibázhat._

Ivan egyre többet kérdezősködött Amerikáról, a kanadai viszont mindezt _nem akarta_ észrevenni.

Azon a sorsfordító napon Oroszország autójában ültek, Ivan vezetett. Az orosz egészen sok mindent kérdezgetett Alfredről.

\- Mi ez a sok kérdés?

\- Te is sejted már, nem?- Kanada elcsendesedett. Óvatosan bólintott.

\- De miért akarod ezt tenni?

\- Te talán még nem gondolkodtál azon, hogy mennyivel jobb lenne nélküle mindannyiunknak? Ha Amerika többé nem lenne nagyhatalom, végre mi mind előléphetnénk az ő árnyékából. Gondolj csak egyszer igazán bele.

\- De ő fontos, és nem csak nekem!

\- Hát döntsd el mit akarsz.

\- Te most arra kérsz, hogy válasszak közted és Alfred között?- suttogta döbbenten maga elé.

Ivan csak ült csendben. _A hallgatás beleegyezés.-_ mondta mindig Amerika.

\- Sajnálom...- még csak mindig suttogott - de őt választom.- ezt már sokkalta biztosabban mondta.

Oroszország csak döbbenten nézett rá. _Azt hittem, ő is így gondolja. Hisz mindig is az árnyékában élt._ Csak nézték egymást, még akkor is, mikor egy autó minden előjel nélkül eléjük vágott, szabálytalanul.

Napjainkban

Mikor Matthew belépett a nappaliba, három aggódó ország kapta fel a fejét.

\- Mon cher, úgy aggódtunk, merre jártál?- kérdezte Franciaország. Mind csak rá figyeltek, ettől zavarba jött.

\- Ööö, csak sétáltam egyet, és nem néztem az időt. Sajnálom, hogy aggódnotok kellett.- Egyelőre jobbnak látta nem elmondani, kivel töltötte napja javát. Úgysem helyeselnék.

\- Semmi gond, nyugi. van vacsi a hűtőben. De most már nekünk is aludni kéne. Többet ilyet ne csinálj!- mondta Arthur, majd a francia társaságában jó éjt kívánt, majd elmentek aludni. Amerika maradt. Hirtelen hevesen megölelte a kanadait. Tudta jól, hogy ez az ölelés neki sokkalta többet jelent, mint Matt-nek.

\- Totál sokat paráztunk, ugye tudod?- kérdezte, még mindig őt ölelve.- Már azt hittük, elrabolt a postás!- Kanada félve elmosolyodott. Rabolt már el valakit?-kérdezte volna, de félt a választól.

Alfred legszívesebben nem csak ölelést adott volna neki, de tisztában volt vele, hogy Kanada valószínűleg nem úgy gondol rá, ahogy ő.


	5. Chapter 5

Másnap Kanada és Oroszország elmentek egy művészeti kiállításra. A közeli városban tartották, sokan köszöntek Matthew-nak, talán falubeliek lehettek. Bár Kanada nem ismerte fel őket, azért visszaköszönt.

Ivan elbűvölve nézte a sok napraforgós tájképet. Ó, ha az ő fagyos otthonában, a kies jégmezőkön is nyílnának...

A közeli falu postása, név szerint Patrick* éppen heti bevásárlókörútját tartotta. A The postman with a shotgun-t fütyörészve indult kedvenc fegyverboltja irányába, mikor látta, hogy rengeteg ember tart egy bizonyos helyre. Gondolta, követi őket, hátha ingen osztanak valamit, vagy esetleg egy jó kis verekedés van készülőben. Hát, egyik tippje sem talált, ugyanis éppen valami kiállítást tartottak. _Pff, sebaj, megnézem_ \- gondolta- _hátha valami érdekes sül ki ebből._ Bár ennek nem sok esélye volt, ez egy kiállítás, nem egy bokszmeccs.

Vígan fütyörészve haladt, (kivételesen jó kedve volt, mert nem dolgozott aznap) figyelte az embereket, mígnem két ismerős arcot pillantott meg. Nahát, ez a két balesetes csávó! Egyikőjük, a magasabb zsebéből vodkás üveg szája lógott ki. Mégis érdemes volt eljönnie! Idejét sem tudta, mikor ivott utoljára valami igazi alkoholt, igyekezett leszokni az utóbbi időben. Egy aprócska üveg még nem árthat meg! Óvatosan kicsente a vodkát. Senki nem vett észre semmit, az áldozata épp tátott szájjal bámult néhány napraforgót ábrázoló festményt. Eredeti céljáról meg is feledkezett, úgy döntött, követi őket. Hátha megtud valami érdekeset, amit továbbadhat börtönben senyvedő barátainak.

Hamarosan megindultak visszafele, a kanadai nem akart ma is elkésni. Jól érezte magát, ám olyan érzése volt, mintha valami nem egészen lenne rendben. De nem foglakozott vele, inkább jókat derült az orosz elragadtatott mosolyán, ahogy az a napraforgókat nézte.

Patrick észrevétlenül követte őket, ahogy felszálltak a buszra. Elővette az üveget, ivott egy kortyot, jóleső forróság öntötte el torkát. Folyamatosan figyelte a leszállni készülőket, nincsenek a közöttük a követettjei. Mire le akartak szállni, a postás már vagy fél üveget felhajtotta.

Velük együtt letántorgott a buszról. A két ország mindebből semmit sem vett észre, békésen beszélgettek valahol három-négy lépéssel előtte.

Leszállás után néhány perccel Kanadának fájdalom hasított koponyájába. Már csak néhány lépésnyire volt a ház, melyben lakott, addig csak sikerül ellépdelnie, nem? Hát nem. Megállt hirtelen, ledermedt. Megijedt. _Mi ez?_

Hirtelen képet vetültek elé, elfeledett emlékképek. Gyermekkora, egy háború, testvére függetlenné vált, míg ő gyarmat maradt, majd még több vérontás, egy csúcstalálkozó, vihar, egy angol rosszalló tekintete, Amerika, Francis... aztán egy autó, egy veszekedés... megrohanták az emlékek, mintha eddig a pillanatig egy gát tartotta volna vissza őket, de a gát most átszakadt, özönvízként rohanták meg az elfeledett pillanatok. Az orosz megállt, fürkésző lila szemeivel aggódón ránézett. valami reakciót várt tőle.

 _A baleset napja. Veszekedés a kocsiban. Mi váltotta ki?_ Már ott volt a válasz fejében.

\- Én... most mennem kell.- a ház előtti lépcsők felé vette az irányt.

\- Elkezdtél emlékezni, da?- Ivan erősen megragadta a bal karját, ezzel maradásra kényszerítve őt.

Matthew bólintott.

\- Biztos vagy benne - folytatta az orosz- hogy jól döntöttél aznap? Komolyan gondoltad, hogy nem lenne egyszerűbb az élet a jenki nélkül?

\- Igen. Biztos vagyok benne.- karját próbálta kirántani az erős szorításból, sikertelenül. Oroszország csak nem engedte el.

Patrick meglátta, hogy az alacsonyabb hirtelen megáll. Ezután nem sokkal éles szóváltást zajlott le közöttük, bár csak mozdulataikból következtethetett, szavaikat nem hallotta. Aztán mikor az orosz megragadta a másik karját, előtört belőle az alkohol okozta segítőkészség. Egyből segíteni akart az egyetlen környékbelinek, aki még nem fenyegette azzal, hogy kihívja rá a rendőrséget. Meg sem fordult a fejében, mit is tesz, odatámolygott a magas orosz mögé, majd pisztolyának csövével tarkón vágta. Mindezt meglátta három alak, akik ugyanott laktak, mint a lesokkolt kanadai, és odaszaladtak hozzájuk.

Amerika ért oda elsőnek, karjai közé vette a még mindig reszkető Matthew-t. Utána nem sokkal odaért Anglia és Franciaország is.

\- Mi történt itt?- tudakolta a postást az angol, aki néhány csuklással tarkítva elmesélte az általa látottakat. Most az egyszer Arthur igazán örült annak, hogy ilyen postásuk van.

\- Mit tegyünk vele?- mutatott a földön fekvő Ivan felé a francia.

Ekkor Anglia kajánul elmosolyodott.

\- Itt van a közelben Fehéroroszország, szerintem ő szívesen érte jönne.

Egy hónap múlva~

Arthurék házában aznap a fél világ összegyűlt - szó szerint. Még a postást is meghívták a bulira, megkérték persze, hogy ha teheti, részegen jöjjön.

Hatalmas volt a hangzavar, a legtöbb vendég már jó ideje nem látott néhány másik meghívottat, egymást túlharsogva igyekezték kifejezni a viszontlátás által okozott örömüket, avagy éppen annak ellenkezőjét.

Poroszország védelmezőn kezébe vette Gilbird nevű kis kanáriját, gyanakodva méregette a madarak gyilkolásáról dalt éneklő postást.

Anglia és Franciaország éppen szokásos vitáik egyikét folytatták, melyeknek vége általában egy nevető francia és egy fülig vörösödött angol ábrázata lett.

És ebben a hangzavarban, egy kanapén ült Amerika és Kanada békésen, egymás kezét fogva, fejüket egymás vállára hajtva.

Vége~

 _* a Patrick névvel akartam utalni postás Pat-re._


End file.
